


Catgirl Callgirl

by siderealSandman



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Consensual Kink, F/F, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week managing her father's company, nineteen year old Weiss Schnee decides to order herself a pretty little treat for her birthday in the form of a gorgeous courtesan by the name of Blake Belladonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catgirl Callgirl

A soft knock on the door of her hotel room sent Weiss Schnee’s heart thundering in her chest.

She checked the clock on the wall and was surprised to find her guest exactly on time; professional if nothing else which was something the young heiress could respect. She took a sip of her wine as she stood up, smoothing out her dress shirt and slacks and straightening out her tie as her polished dress shoes clacked across the marble tiled floor towards the door.

Part of her wondered if she shouldn’t just call this all off and save herself a thousand dollars and potential jail time if this turned out to be a sting. The… _agency_ had come highly recommended and was apparently used by more than a few of the members of her father’s board of directors.

Whether her father was among them was a question Weiss had to fight hard to keep from asking herself.

Still, she was nervous in a way she had never been before and part of that seemed to add to the allure of the whole affair. It was something well-bred girls were not supposed to do on the eve of their nineteenth birthday and something about that made her anxiously anticipate her guest’s arrival. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she tucked a strand of hair back up into the bun that rode high on the top of her head. Taking a deep breath, she reached out for the doorknob and slowly tugged the door open.

The woman standing on her threshold stood a few inches taller than Weiss herself though she suspected the black pumps on her feet had something to do with the difference. Weiss’ eyes traveled up a pair of long, shapely legs and roamed over a simple black cocktail dress that fit snugly over every curve and contour of the woman’s body. A black choker secured the ensemble at the woman’s throat, a black bow was tied on top of her head, and a pair of curious yellow eyes met Weiss’ as she stood in the doorway like an idiot, all but slack jawed at the vision before her.

“Miss…White?” The woman asked, glancing down at a card in her hand and checking the room number to make sure she was at the right place.

“Me,” Weiss said, extending a hand as though she was meeting someone for a business deal . “I-I mean yes that’s me. Pleasure to meet you.”

“ _Pleasure_ ,” The woman echoed, taking the girl’s offered hand with a small smile and a brush of her thumb over the back of her knuckles. “I’m Bella.”

“Is that your real name?” Weiss asked earning a small chuckle from her guest.

"Is _Miss White_ yours?” “Bella” asked.

“Fair point,” Weiss laughed, fidgeting a little nervously as the pair of stood half in and half out of the suite.

“Would you like to invite me in?” “Bella” said with a raised brow. “Or would you like to conduct our business in the hall here?”

“No!” Weiss stammered. “I mean yes! I mean…make yourself at home.”

“Thank you,” “Bella” responded as Weiss stepped out of the way to close the door behind her. As she passed, Weiss caught sight of her bare skin as the dress she wore opened up completely from the nape of her neck to her waistline, enough to draw Weiss’ eye to the way her hips swung with every echoing step on the marble tile.

“Lovely place,” “Bella” commented, one hand running along the marble countertops in the kitchen while the other clutched a coachbag to her side. Weiss stuck her head out the door, glancing left and right to see if there were any onlookers or undercover police officers waiting to ambush her. She could practically read the tabloid headlines: _Schnee Heiress Busted in an Undercover Sting! Father Mortified! Daughter Disowned! Future of the Company in-_

“Are…you alright?” “Bella” asked as Weiss’ paranoid daydreams threatened to spiral out of her control.

With a deep breath and shake of her head, she smiled at the woman a little shyly. “Yes…yes I’m fine,” Weiss said, closing the door behind them with a click that sealed the pair of them alone in her suite. “Just…nerves I suppose.”

“First time?” “Bella” asked, corners of her mouth twitching a little as a glint of amusement flickered across her eyes.

“In general or with…” Weiss gestured to “Bella” with a sheepish expression.

“With,” “Bella” echoed, mimicking the gesture and teasing a nervous laugh out of the heiress.

“Yes…” Weiss said, glancing around helplessly for something to break the tension a little bit before settling on the wine she had chilling in a bucket of ice. “Something to drink?”

“Thank you,” “Bella” said, watching the girl fumble with the cork on the bottle for a moment. “So are you…here on business?”

“Y-yes,” Weiss said, turning around with a pair of stemless glasses filled with clear white wine. “Helping smooth things over with a merger between our group and a smaller subsidiary of a multinational weapons manufacturing company.”

“Sounds...interesting,” “Bella” said, clinking her glass against Weiss’ and taking a small sip.

“It’s…not,” Weiss admitted, taking a long drink from her glass. “Unless you think eight hour board meetings trying to get stubborn old men to budge on the kinds of _coffee_ served at the new office is interesting. It’s been something of a week I’m afraid…”

“And so you’ve decided to treat yourself before you go?” “Bella” said with a small smirk.

“I…think I’ve earned it,” Weiss said, throat tightening a little nervously as she glanced over at a plain white envelope on the counter beside her. “I’m sorry, this is a little…new to me. When do we…ah…settle accounts?”

“The sooner the better,” “Bella” said as Weiss quietly slid the envelope across the counter, fingertips lingering on it for a moment before pulling them back, reaching for her wine glass as “Bella” slid the parcel in her bag without a second glance.

“You’re not going to…make sure it’s all there?” Weiss asked, glancing between the woman and the bag.

“There’s a certain element of discretion and propriety in this line of work that needs to be maintained,” “Bella” said with a small glance. “Besides…I think the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is good for it~”

Weiss choked on her wine, nearly inhaling it as she clutched her chest, coughing as her guest looked on in mild amusement, touching Weiss lightly on the back to check to see if she was alright.

“How…” Weiss stammered. “How did you-“

“Your face was on the front page of the business section this morning,” “Bella” chuckled. “Don’t worry; discretion is my middle name.”

“And your first?” Weiss said, leaning against the counter as she looked up at the woman. “Since you know mine, it’s only fair that you return the courtesy.”

“Is it?” “Bella” said with a toothy smile that reminded Weiss of her housecat baring its teeth to an intruder.

“I can be discreet as well,” Weiss said, finishing the rest of her wine without incident. “If you would rather not then-“

“Blake,” The woman said after a moment’s hesitation. “It’s ah…Blake.”

“Blake... _Discretion?_ ” Weiss said with a chuckle. “Is that that a French name?”

“I think so,” Blake chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Weiss felt herself loosen up a little over the first conversation she had in weeks that didn’t have to do with international business law.

“Would you like to sit down?” Weiss said, gesturing over to loveseat as she plucked the bottle from the ice bucket and made her way over to the small sitting area. She pulled back the curtain as Blake sauntered over, dropping into the seat next to her and glancing out at the city skyline. “So…have you been doing this long?”

“A few years,” Blake admitted, taking a sip of her wine as Weiss sat down on the other side of the couch. “Medical school isn’t the cheapest education, that’s for sure.”

“You want to be a doctor?” Weiss asked.

“Something like that,” Blake said with a small shrug. “Which is why I’m very careful to screen for any doctors or hospital staff. That would just make things…awkward down the line.”

“So you…pick your clients?” Weiss asked, a small thrill running through her as she was introduced to this secret world she had no idea existed.

“I can afford to be…selective,” Blake said, eyes roaming over the girl in the slacks and shirt across from her. “Or at least I can have my pick if there’s more than one offer.”

“And…tonight?” Weiss asked, tracing a finger around the rim of her wineglass. “Was I up against…stiff competition?”

“ _Stiff_ is hardly the word I would use to describe my usual clientele,” Blake said with a small snort of derision as her eyes wandered back up towards Weiss. “Let’s put it this way…I had three offers tonight. One who wanted a girl with black hair, one who wanted Faunus in a maid uniform…and one who requested _me_ specifically.” Weiss flushed under the woman’s look, thinking back to the hours of free time she spent poring over the agency’s website until she came across Blake’s profile and the picture of the girl clad in black with eyes that seemed to beckon to her from the dim glow of the computer screen."You can imagine which one was the most appealing choice."

“What can I say?” Weiss said, returning Blake’s gaze with a small smile. “Bella” makes a good first impression~”

“Always good to hear,” Blake said, tipping the last of her wine down her throat and placing her glass on a coaster with a small clink. “So…”

“So…” Weiss echoed as Blake scooted closer to her on the couch, leaning on one hand as she measured Weiss with her eyes. “Shall we ah...?”

“At your leisure,” Blake said, hand sliding across the couch and coming to a rest on Weiss’ knee. “I’m yours until sunrise, Ms. Schnee…what did you have in mind for the evening?”

Weiss tugged at her collar, slipping the tie out a little as implication of Blake’s statement slowly sank in. She was all alone in a _gorgeous_ room with a _gorgeous_ woman who was all hers until morning.

Kids in candy stores couldn’t match her enthusiasm.

“Did they pass on my… _suggestion_?” Weiss asked, glancing at Blake’s bag as she remembered the “special request” box under the form she filled out. “It wasn’t too…unusual was it?”

“Not unusual at all,” Blake said, patting her bag. “May I use the restroom?”

“Just down the hall to the left past the-“ Weiss froze as Blake leaned forward, pressing her lips against Weiss’ cheek in a seemingly chaste kiss that sent red heat blossoming out across the girl’s pale skin as her lips lingered there for a moment.

“And the bedroom?” Blake purred in Weiss’ ear.

“J-just across the hall,” Weiss said in a shaky little breath. “Should I…meet you there?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you wherever you are.” Blake said, rising from the couch. Weiss leaned her head back to watch her go, hips sashaying as if she knew that she was being watched. Weiss watched her go, flopping back against the couch as her heart hammered furiously in her ears. 

This was going to be an...interesting night to say the least.

* * *

 

The door to the bathroom clicked shut behind Blake as she caught sight of her reflection with a small laugh.

This was all going far better than she expected it to and though this wasn’t for her benefit she couldn’t help feel a shiver of anticipation as she set her bag on the counter, reaching back to unclasp the string that held her dress up behind her head. Kicking her shoes off, she let the dress fall to the ground, wiggling off her hips as she examined her reflection in the mirror, turning this way and to give herself a once over.

She came clad only in the dress and appraisingly looked over her naked body as she pulled a pair of long black stockings out of her bag. Humming a small tune to herself, she pulled them up and secured them with a snap against her thighs as her hands produced something black, stringy, and tiny from the bag next. She stepped into the thong, wiggling it up her hips and running her fingers along the band as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to see the lacy white bow perched on top of her ass as though it was a gift about to be unwrapped…a thought that drew a throaty chuckle from Blake as she slipped into the matching bra, snapping it shut and making sure the identical bow in front of the clasp was straight in the mirror. Only two items remained, a pair of black gloves that came up to her elbows and a white choker with a bow attached to the front. She tugged at the bow that held her ears in place as she examined her reflection in the mirror, running her hands over her waist and hips as she shot her reflection a wink in the mirror.

_Think sexy thoughts…think sexy thoughts…you are a primal feline fertility goddess here to conquer a lonely businesswoman’s cold heart._

Blake silently repeated the mantra as she slid back into her heels, taking a deep breath as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

The bedroom door was already open and in the reflection in the mirror above the bed she could see Weiss sitting at the foot of the bed, sleeves rolled up and tie resting on the bed beside her. Blake took a deep breath, slowly beginning her walk down the hallway, each clack of heel on stone a deliberate step that seemed to cause Weiss to perk up, rising from her seat and glancing at the door as Blake slowly made her way around the doorframe.

“Are you ready for me?” Blake asked. Weiss didn’t honestly know if she was but made some kind of noise of affirmation that prompted the other woman to slowly slink into the room, hands on her hips and heels punctuating every step as she approached the bed. Blake took her time, enjoying the way Weiss’ eyes roamed over every inch of her exposed skin as she stopped in front of her, waiting expectantly as Weiss approached her.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Blake asked a little hesitantly as Weiss hesitantly ran her hands down Blake’s shoulders. Blake leaned into the touch, sighing as Weiss’ hands slid down her bare back and came to rest on her backside with a soft, tentative squeeze.

“Yes…I mean…you look lovely,” Weiss said, biting her lip and looking up at Blake curiously. The soft pink shimmer of her lip gloss beckoned to her as she felt a silky gloved hand slip its way under the buckle of her belt.

“You’re a little overdressed for this, aren’t you?” Blake muttered, teasing the end of the belt out of her belt loop. “I thought you were supposed to be unwinding…do you need some help in that respect?” Before Weiss could respond, Blake’s hand pressed lightly against the exposed skin underneath Weiss’ open collar, pushing the smaller woman back step by step until she sat back on the bed, looking up at Blake as she sank to her knees slowly, yellow eyes locking with Weiss’ blue as she slowly tugged the belt off Weiss’ hips.

“Going too fast for you?” Blake asked, earning a mute shake of Weiss’ head as she watched the button of her slacks tease open and Blake’s fingers slowly slide the zipper down. Blake’s lips parted in an approving smirk as tugged the hem of Weiss’s shirt out of her pants.

“Cute,” Blake remarked as she tugged the slacks down off Weiss’ hips revealing a pair of lacy white panties. “I confess I expected something more…conservative.”

“I…changed after I got home from-“ Weiss gasped as Blake planted a soft, wet kiss against her inner thigh, gripping the bedsheets beside her as the Faunus woman looked up with a playful glint in her eye.

“How thoughtful,” Blake purred, hooking a gloved finger under the waistband of Weiss’ underwear. “Unfortunately _these_ are now in the way so I’m afraid they have to go.“

Weiss bit her lip as the smooth, silky gloves glided over her bare skin, feeling a sudden chill as she watched Blake tug down her panties inch by torturous inch, lifting her hips off the bed to help her along. Her eyes wandered to the full length mirror across from the bed where she was treated to an amazing view of her red faced reflection as Blake gently parted her legs, pressing a kiss on her lower stomach that caused a whimpering little sigh to escape Weiss’ lips.

“Wait,” Weiss stammered, fumbling with the buttons on her starched white shirt, popping a few off in her haste to open it up and stop the hem from obstructing Blake’s view. “O-okay, go ahead…”

“Go ahead with what?” Blake said, cocking her head to one side as she looked up at Weiss, eyes trailing up her bare stomach and lingering on the matching white bra she wore. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be specific with your instructions here on out, Ms. Schnee. I wouldn’t want to do anything against your _explicit_ wishes now, would I?”

Weiss flushed even pinker than she had before, looking away and muttering something under her breath so fast Blake didn’t catch it.

“Come again?”

“I…” Weiss took a deep breath. “I-I want you to…use your tongue.”

“Where?” Blake said, fighting to keep the amusement off her voice as the billionaire business tycoon dissolved into a blushing schoolgirl beneath her.

“You know where,” Weiss said through grit teeth. “Do I need to spell it out for-“ Something hot, smooth, and wet brushed against her exposed sex and Weiss felt most of the air in her lungs disappear in a long, drawn out gasp that trailed off into a soft squealing moan as she gripped the bed sheets even tighter.

“Like that?” Blake asked, licking her lips and looking up at Weiss who struggled to regain her composure.

“Y-yes…l-like that…just…like…that,” Weiss stammered, arching back as Blake drew her tongue across Weiss’ lips, circling up and flicking lightly across her clit, earning a long drawn out _yessssssssssss_ from the heiress’ mouth as Blake shifted up on her knees to get a little more comfortable.

The tender, teasing tongue completely voided anything resembling rational thought from Weiss’ mind as she expressed her adoration for Blake’s attentions in desperate, panting little gasps that blended together with the sounds of Blake’s lapping tongue and soft wet kisses against Weiss’ most sensitive spots. Weiss leaned back up, watching her hair tumble out of its bun in the mirror as one hand tangled in Blake’s silky locks. A thumb lightly brushed against a soft fuzzy ear, causing Blake to let out a small, muffled cry of surprise as Weiss carefully fondled and caressed it.

“Is that okay?” Weiss panted, tentatively moving her other hand up to rest on Blake’s head. Her only response was a small purr as Blake’s mouth returned to the task at hand with increased fervor and dedication. Weiss leaned back, lazily stretching a bare foot down Blake’s back as she arched against her touch, spreading her legs and sticking her backside out to give Weiss a view in the mirror that sent a fresh tingle of electricity jolting down her spine. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back towards the ceiling as she tried to stave off the rising wave of pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. She tried counting backwards to no avail. She tried to imagine herself back at the office only to have the image of Blake hiking up her pencil skirt and bending over her desk; a thought that drew her attention back to her reflection and Blake’s, the image of the Faunus girl’s head bobbing up and down ever so slightly as he hips swished back and forth in rhythm with her delicate tongue making a wet, shaky mess out of Weiss.

Weiss was never going to last long; she knew that the moment Blake made eye contact with her and the heiress knew she was in major danger of coming off as a rank amateur in bed with Blake but Weiss held on for as long as she could, fingers working small circles along the backs of Blake’s ears, scratching the soft patch of skin where they met her head and earning a few delighted whimpers from Blake’s muffled mouth. It was all too much for Weiss to bear; the wine, the thrill of the forbidden, and the Faunus goddess kneeling between her legs overwhelmed her by surprise.

Weiss' legs tensed up as she arched her back and bit down on her lip to prevent herself from dissolving into a pathetic mess of needy, relieved moans. Blake felt her tense up and, denied the typical verbal feedback she was used to, attacked Weiss’ clit in a series of sharp, focused strokes. Blake fought back a laugh as a long, high pitched moan escaped from Weiss’ throat, trailing off into the hotel room as Weiss collapsed back on the bed, red faced and panting hard. She could have sworn she saw stars behind her scrunched up eyes and for the longest time she was completely content to just lie there, soaking in the thousands of tiny sensations that washed over her in the afterglow.

She didn’t know how long she was lying completely oblivious to anything except the sensations of her own body but when she opened her eyes to look down she saw Blake licking her lips with a small, shy smile.

“Was everything to your liking, Miss Schnee?” Blake asked coyly. Weiss blinked down at the other girl for a moment before pushing herself up onto her elbows and practically falling off the bed into Blake’s lap, surprising the Faunus girl with a fierce, possessive kiss against her slick pink lips. Blake’s eyes shot open in surprise, hands falling backwards against the carpet as Weiss planted her knees on either side of the taller girl’s hips.

Weiss’ hands tangled in long black locks as Blake returned the kiss, fingers trailing up Weiss’ back under the rumpled white dress shirt as her fingers found what she was looking for.

“Wait…” Weiss said, breaking the kiss reluctantly, sitting back on her heels to catch her breath.

“Not tuckering you out just yet, am I Miss?” Blake purred, leaning back in to press a brief kiss against Weiss’ lips.

“Not at all,” Weiss mumbled against Blake’s lips, hands running along the other woman’s thighs as Weiss studied her partner through half lidded eyes. “I intend to get my money’s worth after all~”

Weiss got to her feet shakily, feeling suddenly exposed as she tugged the shirt back around her front, earning a small cluck of faux-disappointment from Blake’s throat as Weiss tugged the taller woman to her feet. She leaned up, pressing a brief kiss into Blake’s mouth as she fell backwards, guiding Blake down onto the bed on top of her. Blake was treated to the sight of Weiss laid flush against the bedsheets, hair splayed out in a wide white halo for only a second or two before Weiss slid out from under her.

“Stay,” Weiss whispered hoarsely in Blake’s ear as she shimmied over to the nightstand leaving Blake on her hands and knees, arching her back to get a better look at what Weiss was doing.

“No peeking~” Weiss said, shooting a glance over her shoulder as she reached into a drawer under the mirror. Blake rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the headboard as Weiss retrieved a slender velvet case. Weiss opened the case with a shaky smile, fingers gently gliding over the contents of the box before she turned back to Blake, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of Blake’s hips swaying slightly as she waited for Weiss.

“Are you going to stare at me like that all night?” Blake chuckled, snapping Weiss out of her fantasy world. Shuddering in anticipation, Weiss slowly approached Blake from behind, hooking a finger under the waistband of her lacy black thong.

“Just planning out the rest of our evening,” Weiss said, letting the elastic band snap back against Blake’s hips and savoring the involuntary gasp that Blake attempted to hide.

“Anything I should know about?” Blake asked, turning a little as she felt the soft lacy panties slowly slide down her hips. Blake sucked in a little breath as she was now as exposed as Weiss was, black gloved hands gripping the sheets as she felt Weiss slide her knees up onto the bed behind her.

“Well for this next part,” Weiss purred, planting a small kiss on the small of Blake’s back. “You just need to stay put.”

Weiss’ hands tilted Blake's hips forward a little and before Blake could reply, she felt Weiss’ fingers slide up the inside of her legs. Blake bit her lip as she felt Weiss’ hot breath against her sensitive sex; she was about to say something when the sensation of Weiss’ soft lips pressing against her from behind sent a bolt of electricity racing up her spine towards her brain which effectively killed any rational thoughts she was having. Blake’s hips wiggled involuntarily as she felt Weiss chuckle against her before she pulled back.

“Something you’d like to say?” Weiss asked, running her tongue over her lips as Blake craned her head backwards.

“I-I thought that was supposed to be my job,” Blake said with a throaty chuckle.

“Upset that I might be cutting in on your profession?” Weiss said, planting a small kiss on the back of Blake’s leg. “You did such a lovely job just now I wanted to return the favor.”

“Thought that’s what that envelope you slipped me earlier was for,” Blake said, suppressing a small moan as Weiss’ tongue lightly brushed against her from behind.

“It’s my pleasure,” Weiss said, talking another long lick as she rested her hands on Blake’s hips. “And it’s all about _my_ pleasure tonight…isn’t it?”

“I-I suppose,” Blake laughed, feeling a slight flush come over her. “Sorry…just not used to this kind of treatment from my clients...”

“How cruel,” Weiss cooed sympathetically, coming up for breath as Blake squirmed on the mattress. “Your other clients don't deserve the pleasure of your company then~”

Blake’s teeth found the corner of a pillowcase as Weiss pressed her face into Blake wholeheartedly in a tangle of lips and tongue and soft little hums that drove Blake crazy. Weiss’ fingertips brushed against her clit as her tongue lightly lapped at Blake’s lips. It was such a clumsily earnest effort on Weiss’ part that Blake’s heart fluttered with every pass of her fingers and tongue. Weiss could hardly keep the smile off her face with every shudder and squirm that passed through Blake’s body. Her tongue pressed deep inside Blake as her fingers fumbled to do work usually performed from a different angle.

She wondered if Blake’s show of affection was all for Weiss’ show but the small, involuntary responses to her touch seemed to be genuine enough. Blake’s moans were smothered by the pillowcase in her mouth as Weiss’ tongue was replaced by a curious, probing finger that slowly slid into her, arching a little in a way that made Blake’s hips shudder. Weiss crawled up behind Blake, knees folded between Blake’s legs as her fingers slowly probed her guest from behind.

“Enjoying yourself?” Weiss asked as Blake nodded with a half-lidded glance back. Blake’s eyes fell on a thin, velvet box by Weiss’ thigh with a curious expression.

“Little party favor?” Blake asked as Weiss’ cheeks flushed pink.

“Just…a little something extra,” Weiss said, clicking the box open and retrieving the smooth, curved contents with a small shiver. A pair of thin, black straps curved their way around the end of a flexible, ribbed, silicone sex toy that extended a good seven inches in both directions. Weiss’ finger glided over length of the shaft, causing the small motor inside to shudder with a strong pulse that resonated down the length of the toy. Weiss licked her lips, looking up to see Blake’s amused expression staring back at her. “Is that for me or you?” Blake said, biting her lower lip as she looked backwards. She watched as Weiss slowly drizzled a generous amount of thin, clear lubricant down the edge of the closest end of the toy, sliding her legs in the straps and leaning forward a little with a look of edgy concentration as she slowly slid one end of the dildo inside of herself. Soft, breathy grunts filled the bedroom as Weiss slowly worked the toy inside herself, inch by inch until the entire length was inside her, pulsing with soft tremors that pulled involuntary shudders from the heiress.

“That’s new,” Blake said, rolling over and reaching back to slide her finger down the ridges of toy pointing straight at her. She a pulse of vibrations as her fingers passes, earning another gasp from Weiss. “Oh that’s _clever_ …you mean it reacts to my touch?”

“Tiny…micro sensors…tied to a-ahhhh!” Weiss’ impromptu explanation of her toy’s functionality was cut off as Blake recovered the discarded bottle of lubricant, drizzling a length along the end of the dong presenting itself to her and glancing up at Weiss curiously.

“Something wrong?” Blake asked, head cocked to the side as she lazily spread her stocking covered legs, soft gloved hands holding her thighs apart invitingly as Weiss swallowed, shaking her head as a shudder ran through her.

“It’s a little…stronger than I anticipated,” Weiss chuckled breathlessly, gingerly reaching a hand out and sliding up and down the length of the shaft, rubbing the lubricant in and sending shockwaves running through her body.

“Too much for you to handle?” Blake teased, running a soft silky hand along the length of her pussy, a come-hither expression glinting in her amber eyes. Weiss shot a frown at the catgirl that transformed into a smirk as her lips curled and her hands rested on either side of Blake’s hips. The courtesan shuddered, looking up at Weiss with a curious look in her eyes as Weiss slowly grazed the length of the dildo along the front of Blake’s pussy.

“Aaah!” Blake cried, hips bucking against the sudden shockwave of sensation that rolled over her. Every pass of the dildo across the front of her pussy sent vibrations humming against her sex already sensitive from Weiss’ earlier ministrations. Blake swallowed as she watched Weiss position the tip of her toy at the entrance of her pussy, breathing hard as Weiss looked down at her.

“Ready for me?” Weiss asked breathlessly. Blake gave a shaky nod and Weiss guided herself forward, tugging on Blake’s hips as she pressed her own hips in to a long, steady thrust. Blake gasped, tensing up around the toy and sending shivers of pleasure rolling through both women. Weiss paused, breathing hard halfway in as she struggled to regain her composure. “

Wait,” Weiss said suddenly, slowly wriggling out of a disappointed Blake who looked back up at her client for the evening for further instructions. “Turn…turn over again. Hands and knees.”

Blake nodded, flipping onto her stomach and crawling up the length of the bed, hips swaying in a deliberate effort to entice Weiss who seemed to be crawling up onto the bed after her. Weiss shucked her shirt off, leaving her in a lacy white bra that supported her modest bust. As much as Blake wanted to tear the bra from Weiss’ chest, she felt compelled to turn back around, presenting her naked backside to Weiss as she supported herself on her palms. Blake's back arched, hips popping out and knees spreading wide enough for Weiss to kneel between them. For a moment, she wondered if the smaller girl was too short for the position she had in mind only to let out a small cry as Weiss chose that moment to press forward, hips driving the thrumming dildo deep inside Blake inch by torturous inch.

“Someone’s eager,” Blake groaned, arching her back and biting her lip as soft silicone slid deeper and deeper inside her.

“You have no… _fucking_ clue how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Weiss panted, vibrations rippling through her as she pressed the toy deeper into Blake. “I’ve been thinking about this... _mmnhm_...all week.”

“Have I been- _ooh_ -distracting you from your work, Ms.Schnee?” Blake panted, arching her hips back and lightly bumping her ass against Weiss’ hips as she bottomed out inside of her. Every subtle shift and twitch triggered vibrations that passed between them, teasing shaky whimpers out of both women as Weiss struggled to maintain control.

“Let’s see…” Weiss said, sliding her toy out a few inches before pressing back inside Blake. “Pay attention to a…a bunch of stuffy old men talking about...who knows what…or spend my work hours…fantasizing about my birthday treat?”

“You make- _ahh!_ -a compelling argument…” Blake said, gasping as Weiss drew all the way back before sliding her hips forward, a practiced thrust impaling Blake on all seven inches as Weiss’ fingers made short work of Blake’s black bra. Blake felt a chill pass over her exposed chest for a moment before Weiss’ hands slid up her taunt, flat stomach and cupped her generous bosom with a fond squeeze that teased a whimper from Blake’s throat.

“You’re…so…beautiful…” Weiss whispered hoarsely, pressing herself against Blake’s back. Weiss' hands massaged Blake’s chest, squeezing her breasts as her hips worked in short, compact thrusts that slowly built up speed inside the trembling Faunus girl. Blake fought the urge to flop on her stomach, working her hips in small circles as Weiss shallowly thrust inside her, lips pressing hot, sticky kisses against Blake’s neck. Blake turned her head, looking back over her shoulder as Weiss crushed her lips against Blake’s, teeth and tongues clashing as their mouths pressed against each other hungrily.

Weiss’ hips arched and thrust in longer, faster patterns as both women found themselves rendered dumbstruck by the shared sensations rippling through them. Blake’s breasts swung back and forth as Weiss leaned back, hands gripping Blake’s hips as she thrust in and out in a more focused rhythm. Weiss’ hair fell into her face as her hands slid along Blake’s back, watching her perfect ass slide up and down the toy they shared with breathless wonder.

“Mmnnh…W-weiss I-“ Blake panted, squeaking a little as Weiss grabbed a handful of Blake’s silky black hair, pulling back as Blake let out a throaty moan. “Ah…Ms. Schnee…you’re so-“

_Smack!_

Blake let out a sharp squeal as Weiss’ free hand collided with Blake’s bottom with a crack that echoed throughout the hotel room. Blake arched her head back to see Weiss looking back at her with lusty, half lidded eyes, lower lip caught between her teeth as she slid in and out of Blake with fervid intensity.

“T-too rough?” Weiss asked hesitantly as Blake shot her a feral grin, hips wiggling enticingly as Blake turned around to face the pillows again.

“Not at all Ms.- _aah!_ ” Blake cried out as Weiss’ hand roughly collided with her backside again with a stinging slap that sent a tingle down her spine. Blake leaned forward as Weiss released her hair, both of the heiress’ hands resting on the front of Blake's thighs for leverage as she slowly increased the tempo of her thrusts, head bent forward and eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. Every fifth stroke was punctuated with a slap on Blake’s ass that seemed to urge the Faunus girl on, earning low purring moans that only served to turn Weiss on more.

It was a pace neither could maintain for long and as soon as Weiss felt Blake start to clamp down on the vibrator inside her, Weiss felt her knees grow shaky and weak. Blake’s ecstatic cries were swallowed by the pillow she had clutched firmly between her teeth but Weiss found herself fighting to keep her voice steady as her sudden orgasm overwhelmed her.

She froze, hilted inside Blake as a pitiful, whimpering moan escaped her tightly pressed lips. Blake seemed to seize on this reluctance by wriggling her hips, leaning forward and thrusting back a few more times to send a few more vibrations down the shaft to Weiss’ end.

“ _Ahhhh~!_ ” It was too much for the heiress who collapsed on top of her lover, hands feebly clutching at the sheets as her hips spasmed and twitched involuntarily.

Blake smiled as she felt Weiss’ lips press against her shoulder, shifting her hips a little until she lay flat against the bed, breathing hard as her own orgasm left her with a lovely floating feeling. Time passed with only the labored breathing of Weiss and Blake marking its passage, both woman too satisfied with the feeling of their skin pressed against one another to move. After a while, Weiss slowly wriggled backwards, sliding out of Blake as she rolled over, panting hard as she lay spread out on the mattress, glassy eyes gazing at the ceiling as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Blake rolled onto her side, hand propping her head up as a silky, gloved finger traced its way up and down Weiss’ twitching stomach.

“Was that to your satisfaction, Ms. Schnee?” Blake purred, smiling as a throaty chuckle worked its way out of Weiss’ throat.

“Completely…” Weiss panted, too tired to work her way out of the harness or slide the toy out of herself. She closed her eyes as a shift of the bed’s weight signified Blake moving, no doubt moving to get up and be on her way. A small part of Weiss wondered how much it would take to get her to stay another night but before she could bring the subject up, Blake swung her legs over Weiss’ hips, hands resting on either side of Weiss’ shoulders as Blake stared down at her, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You good to go again?” Blake asked.

“Wh-what?” Weiss stammered, looking up as Blake leaned down, peppering kisses against her neck. “I-I thought-“

“That we were done?” Blake asked, head cocked to one side. “Ms. Schnee,  I told you that you enlisted my services for a whole night…and I’m afraid I don’t see any sunrise yet~”

Weiss blinked up at Blake, staring at her in silence for a long moment before leaning up to crush her lips in a fierce kiss, rolling her onto her back in a stream of giggles and soft, throaty moans that trailed long into the early hours of the morning...

* * *

 

 

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, falling on Weiss’ face as she woke with a small groan of protest.The unfamiliar sheets hugged her naked body from the waist down as she rolled over to glance up at the vision of loveliness propped up against the downy hotel room pillows.

“Are you reading my scroll?” Weiss mumbled as Blake glanced down, wrapping a free arm around Weiss’ waist as the smaller girl shimmied across the bed and crawled into her lap.

“Wouldn’t stop buzzing,” Blake said. “I was surprised it didn’t wake you.”

“Mm…well, I had a _very_ long night last night,” Weiss giggled, placing a kiss against Blake’s collarbone. “Anything of import?”

“Ruby baked you a cake,” Blake said, earning a small sigh of exasperation from her partner. “Chocolate, strawberry-“

“Buttercream and banana,” Weiss groaned. “Same as Yang’s, same as hers.”

“Just be glad the banana replaced the lemon custard as the yellow in our Team Birthday Friendship Cake,” Blake chuckled, kissing Weiss’ temple softly. “You know you love her.”

“I love _you_ more,” Weiss purred, nuzzling Blake’s neck. “Ruby doesn’t indulge in overly complicated birthday sex fantasies with me.”

"I'm happy to hear that," Blake said with a small laugh.

"I can't imagine she would look as good in that black dress as you did, Ms.Belladonna," Weiss purred, wrapping her arms around Blake's midsection.

“Is that the _only_ reason you’re dating me, Ms. Schnee?” Blake said, tracing a silky gloved finger down Weiss’ bare back. 

“One of many,” Weiss said, planting a soft kiss against Blake’s lips. “Many…many… _many_ reasons, Ms. Belladonna.”

“So…it was everything you wanted it to be?” Blake asked.

“Mm,” Weiss agreed, resting her cheek against Blake’s collarbone. “You make a lovely courtesan.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about my girlfriend saying I could have a promising career as a prostitute,” Blake chuckled.

“You know what I mean,” Weiss said, sitting up a little to look at Blake with an adoringly shy glance. “I know it was probably corny but…I’ve never had anyone I felt comfortable enough with to even talk about doing stuff like that…let alone actually going through with it. It was…probably the most personal birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“Yang’s going to be crushed,” Blake said with a soft smile. “She got you monogrammed golf club cozies.”

“She’s known me for _three years_ , why does she _still_ think I golf?” Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“She _did_ get you golf clubs last year and I believe her exact words were “ _it’s what rich people do, right_?” Blake said in her best Yang impression that drew another laugh from Weiss as she lightly bumped her forehead against Blake’s.

“So… _your_ birthday is coming up,” Weiss said, tracing a finger in small circles on the crest of Blake’s chest. “You know if there’s anything… _adventurous_ you’d like to do you just have to ask~”

“Mmhm…” Blake said thoughtfully, glancing down at Weiss. “I’ll think about it…in the meantime-“

Blake gently rolled Weiss on her back, pressing her head back into the pillows as she pressed a soft, tender kiss against her girlfriend’s lips.

“We have some time until we have to meet everyone for dinner,” Blake said, running a soft, silky finger between Weiss’ breasts. “And we don’t have to check out until five…shall we make the most of our time, Miss White?”

Weiss beamed up at her girlfriend, hands trailing down Blake’s back as she returned Blake’s kiss. Her scroll buzzed beside them on the mattress until Weiss kicked it off the bed, sending it skidding into the bathroom to give Weiss a little privacy as she enjoyed what was quickly shaping up to be the best birthday she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Longest fic I've written on this account! Also my first f/f (never have I been more disappointed in the English language in its limited female pronoun choice). As such, I merit any criticism or feedback you have for me! Please let me know what I did well and what I need to improve on in the future!
> 
> For those of you who didn't pick up on the ending, the whole scenario was an extended birthday roleplay between Weiss and Blake who are dating. I may/may not write a followup piece for Blake's b-day depending on whether or not I can get a good idea for it.


End file.
